The best candy ever!
by Theprettyprincesfoundherprince
Summary: Naru won't let Mai go trick or treating what will happen? Please Read and Review


**I don't own anything at all. Enjoy!**

It was a day that all it was to him well not to me. Hi I am Mai and I work at Shibuya Psychic Research. My narcissistic boss hates Halloween for two main reasons, one the sugar and two because I love it. He never agrees with me.

_Flash back…_

_ I brought him his tea just like he asked me. I knocked on the door hoping that he will hear me out. "Come in,"_ _came from the other side of the door. I entered and set his tea on his desk and stood there as I thought of how to ask. _

"_Do you need something Mai?" he asked not looking up from his computer screen._

"_I was hoping that you can give me the night off tomorrow night."_

"_No."_

"_Naru! Why in the world not?"_

"_There is no reason to give you the night off why do you want it so bad?"_

"_It's Halloween trick or treating hello!"_

"_Oh you mean the day that is totally inappropriate and unnecessary the answer is still no."_

"_UGH!"_

_I stomped out of the office and slammed the door._

_End of flash back…_

So here I am in the office on the best holiday known to man, with the most idiotic and moronic guy on the face of the earth. "Mai tea!" there is the beckon call. I went in to the kitchenette and made his tea put it in his favorite cup went put it on his desk without knocking or talking. After I went and I grabbed my coat and left. I know he didn't like me and frankly at this point I didn't care. I had my costume and my custom made bag and I was going to trick or treat whether he liked it or not.

My costume was a fairy princess with a short skirt (as my usual skirt is) with a fitted top that showed off my curves, I wore three inch heels that would kill me but looked amazing with sparkly wings with aqua jewels. It was pricey a month of pay to get the costume plus all the accessories. My bag had a wand on it with my name stitched on the back. I got dressed just in time to be able to answer the door which no doubt was my friend picking me up. I opened the door and it was no other then Naru standing at my door.

I tried to shut the door but his shoe stopped my objection. He forced his way into my apartment by that time I was at my bedroom door trying to get away so I could crawl down the fire escape but he caught me by the arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked

"I am going trick or treating." I said holding my head up high he was not going to keep me from doing so, or so I thought.

"No you are not you are not five you are going to finish your work at the office."

"Well I am sorry to burst your bubble but I am going to trick or treating and you can't stop me."

That was something he didn't want to hear. His eyes filled with something I had never seen before. He suddenly pressed me up against the door and I could not breathe.

"You are going to finish your work." His voice has husky and deep.

"No I am not." My head was spinning

"Yes you are."

At that he forced his knee between mine. I couldn't think he was so close his scent filled me I didn't know what to do. I fought the urge to pull him to me and kiss him he would think that was unacceptable. I tried to lean away but he just kept me where I was. He smirked at me then looked me up and down then stared in to my eyes. I am going to melt right then and there. Then he leaned over and whispered in my ear "I think you are going back to the office." All I could do was nod he smiled and then leaned in so that our lips were inches apart and said "good." Then he let me go and lead the way to the door.

That was it I was done absolutely done. I ran to catch up with him turned him around and kissed him. It did not last for three seconds but my lips felt on fire. I looked at him and his eyes looked surprised had no idea what to say. I started to apologize but he stopped me with his index finger. Mouthed 'we will talk about this later' and pulled me out the door. I hated him for making me feel like this as I let him drag me through the door and to the office. I forgot about trick or treating and that I had a costume on. We got to the office and no one was there. Not even Lin or at least I didn't hear his typing.

"I am going home. I don't want to be here." My mind was clear and I was going trick or treating. He turned to me and pressed his lips to mine. I was on fire my mind instantly went blank and my knees almost buckled. He was aggressive he claimed my mouth forced his tongue into my mouth. I moaned all I saw was sparks and my lips were struggling to catch up with him. His hands went to my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and took hand full of his hair into my hands. He pulled away to get breath but didn't give me time to recover before he started up again and gasped as his hands went to my bare thighs and pulled away. "Stop. Stop." I gasped to catch my breath.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled

"I would think your mind could infer what that meant."

"HEY that is so not necessary ugh!"

"Huh well I guess your brain needs a refresh of what that means." He tried to kiss me again but I leaned away.

"I know but I would rather hear you say it!"

"Fine, I love you."

"I love you too." And he kissed me again best Halloween ever!

**I hope you enjoyed it just something I thought of as a cure one shot! Please review.**


End file.
